truth or dare, and that damn camisole
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Gabby is in love with Sharpay, will her feelings be exposed when they play an innocent game of truth or dare? Gabpay oneshot.


_Oh man! What am I suppose to do now? Tell her? No! Ask her if she feels the same? What am I..Stupid? i can't do that! Maybe I should call someone fo advice! But then everyone would know, then eventually she would know! Oh crap! She's calling me! What do I do? Ansawer stupid!_

Gabrialla picked up her phone and ansawered. "Hello?" She said in an unnormal high voice.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Came Sharpay's angelic voice from the other end.

"Oh nothing. Just doing homework, you know." Gabrialla said falling back on her bed, resting her head on her pillow.

"Sounds kind of boring. Wanna go to the mall?" Gabby smiled.

"Totally! Pick me up in about ten?"

"You got it. See ya soon babe."

"Laters." She hung up and smiled to herself. She had discover only a couple months ago that she was infact gay. She liked girls. Well not just girls...pretty much just Sharpay. She couldn't help but stare at her in the halls and think about her even when she shouldn't be thinking of her. She couldn't help it, she loved her. She decided that today she was going to tell her. Even if she didn't feel the same, at least she would know. Then she wouldn't have to lie everytime she was caught looking in Sharpay's direction for longer than most of the guys did. She was going to tell her she was in love with her. And boy was she scared.

"Hey, let's go in here real quick, okay?" Sharpay said pulling Gabby into 'Vicoria Secret' as they walked through the mall.

"Sure." They walked into the store and was automatically hit in the face with five different perfumes. All together it smelled like fruity pebbles. **(A/N-I don't know why, but i just chose fruity pebbles.)**

"What do you think of this?" Sharpay asked as she held up a pink camisole.

"I like it. Who's it for?" Gabby asked smiking at her. Sharpay blushed a little.

"Just someone special."

"And that would be?" Gabby asked, getting curious.

"You'll know eventually." She shrugged.

"Is it for Troy?" She choked the words out.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Zeke?"

"Nope."

"Then who?" She asked, clearly a little confused.

"You'll find out." Sharpay smirked and went to try it on.

"Oh come one, you can tell me!" Gabby pleaded as they walked into the front door of Gabrialla's house. Her mom wasn't hime, so they could just hang out.

"No." Sharpay laughed.

"Please." Gabrialla pouted. She still hadn't found out who Sharpay had bout that camisole for, and it was driving her nuts. She still had yet to tell Sharpay her feelings.

"Sorry, but how about we play a game." Sharpay suggested, trying to change the subject.

"What?"

"Truth ot dare."

"I guess. You go first."

"Alright, but you can't ask me about the camisole."

"But-" She began to protest but decided she wouldn't win anyway. "Fine."

"Okay, so truth or dare?"

"Um...truth."

"Okay, who was your first kiss?"

"Some boy named Johnney, it was a long time ago."

"Oh cool."

"So truth or dare?"

"Dare." Of course, Sharpay was the daring one, always up for the adventure.

"Hmm...I dare you to..." She tried to think of something, but came up blank, until something hit her. "I dare you to call Troy and tell him that you'r in love with him."

"But I don't wanna play with Troy like that."

"Too bad." She handed her the phone.

Sharpay dialed Troy's numer, which she knew well, and hoped he wouldn't answer. "Hello?" Came Troy's voice. _Dangit!_ Sharpay thought.

"Um..hey Troy." She sounded nervous. Gabby was just smiling.

"Oh hey Shar. What's up?"

"I uh...just wanted to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Chad told me that he was in love with you." Sharpay said quickly as she hung up the phone. Gabby and her both started laughing.

"You were suppose to tell him you love him, not Chad." She said, still laughing.

"I know, but that was a hell of a lot funnier."

"True. Okay, now your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Gabby got a look between suprise and nervousness. She didn't want to ansawer that question.

"Why?"

"Well everytime I ask you, you never say who. So now you have to." She smirked. Gabrialla frowned.

"You." She mummbled under her breath.

"What?" She asked not hearing her.

"You." She whispered as she looked at the floor, mortified.

"Wow." Sharpay said in shock, but soon a smile broke onto her face. "I like you too."

Gabby looke up in shock. "What?"

"I like you too." She said, smiling.

"Wow." They both giggled.

Gabby leaned forward and gave Sharpay a sweet kiss and sfter a little while pulled away.

Sharpay smiled. "It's your turn." Gabby giggled alittle.

"Who was the camisole for?"

"You." Gabby giggled and kissed Sharpay again.


End file.
